<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Marks On You by theArcane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485735">My Marks On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane'>theArcane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas haven't had sex since the past three days and now they are too horny while being on a hunt together. Smut ensues.</p><p>OR </p><p>Castiel keeps teasing Dean while being on a hunt because he is a needy little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Marks On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then, you have to stab it with the wood-" </p><p>"Got it." </p><p>"Right in the heart."</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Make sure you don't miss the mark." </p><p>"Yes Cas. I got it." Dean said exasperatedly. "I've killed pagans before." </p><p>"This one can be dangerous." Cas said in a warning tone. </p><p>"Well I have you." </p><p>"I may not be enough."</p><p>"You are always enough babe." Dean glanced sideways just in time to look at the blush creep up on Cas' cheeks. He stifled a smile.</p><p>He brought his eyes back on the road. They have been driving since two hours and Dean was tired. And horny. <em>So fucking horny.</em> They hadn't had sex since the past three nights. One night, Jack had insisted on watching a movie together. It went on till 3 am and Dean was too sleepy by then to do anything. The next night, Sam had made them stay up all night to research on the stupid pagan. And last night, Cas had refused to have sex with since they had to get up early for the hunt and he had practically forced Dean to sleep by wrapping his arms around his chest and refusing to let go until Dean falls asleep. In times like these, Dean hated Cas. </p><p>"Are you sleepy?" Cas asked when he saw Dean take a huge yawn.</p><p>"You forced us to get up at 6 am. What do you expect?"</p><p>"Do you want me to take over?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Are you mad at me Dean?" </p><p>"What? No."</p><p>"You know it's just that the pagan is at it's weakest at noon and we have to reach there at time if we want any shot at killing it and I know you hate getting up early but-" </p><p>"Cas." Dean saud, interrupting the blabbing angel. "I am not mad at you. I am just grumpy."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah I am sure." </p><p>"I still want to make it up to you." </p><p>Dean smirked. "How will you do that?" </p><p>Cas didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then, Dean felt a hand gently caress his thigh. He was feeling so needy that he couldn't help but let out a moan. </p><p>"Cas, I am driving." Dean breathed out. </p><p>"It's an empty road." Dean could hear the teasing in his voice. <em>The little bastard. </em></p><p>"You have nothing to make up to me. I told you I am not mad at you." Dean said desperately as Cas' hand slid higher. </p><p>"I am just trying to remove your morning grumpiness, <em>baby.</em>" </p><p>And like a teenage boy, Dean felt himself harden at the mere touch on his thigh. He cursed himself and Cas. <em>Why did the pesky angel had so much effect on him even after all these years? </em></p><p>Cas' hand slid up higher till his knuckles were brushing against Dean's erection. Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep his focus on the road. "So desperate for me, Dean."</p><p>"Cas, please." Dean pleaded, his brain unable to find words.</p><p>"Please <em>what</em>, Dean?" His thumb rubbed circles over Dean's crotch. </p><p>"I don't want a fucking handjob while I'm driving." </p><p>"Who said I am giving you anything?" He sensed, rather than see Cas smirk and suddenly the hand on his crotch was gone. </p><p>"Y..you-" Dean stopped the car immediately. "Finish it!" </p><p>"It's already 9 am." Cas said in a bired voice, all sexiness gone. "And we still have two hours of drive to do." </p><p>"You son of a-"</p><p>"People are dying, Dean." Cas looked at him with the most innocent eyes ever. "And you want to jerk off?" </p><p>Dean cursed loudly and started his car, refusing to even look at Castiel. This was supposed to be an important case and the little bastard had left him with a hard-on. This wasn't new for Dean. Cas liked teasing him like this at the most inappropriate of places. Squeezing his ass when passing behind him while Jack and Sammy were in the same room; tangling their foots under the dinner table; brushing his hand against his crotch while having a meeting with other hunters. Truth was that, Cas was always needy for sex, needier than Dean and that was saying something. He was the biggest tease ever and Dean let him get away with it, <em>because</em> <em>guess what?</em> Dean liked it.</p><p>Like the fact that he might have to hunt a pagan god while having an erection just turned him on even more. At times like these, Dean hated himself. He aggressively rubbed at his thigh to get it down. He could sense Cas watching his every move. That wasn't helping. He wasn't proud of it, but there was only one way to make it go away. He closed his eyes and pictured his little brother's face in his head. His erection was gone. </p><p><br/>
<strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Thankfully they were able to reach at time and find the pagan. Cas held it down for as long as he could and then Dean was able to stab it just in time.</p><p>They finally checked into a motel. Dean entered the room fuming. He hasn't said a word to Cas during the whole hunt and he knew that Cas was more than enjoying himself. </p><p>He heard Cas follow behind him and as soon as the door was shut behind them, Dean grabbed Cas by the collar and slammed him against a wall. He smashed his lips against his. "I have had enough of you angel." </p><p>Cas grinned at him. "What's the matter, Dean? Has your little problem still not gone away?" </p><p>Dean pushed himself closer. "That's two you owe me. One for last night and one for today morning."  </p><p>"I was just trying to keep you awake this morning." </p><p>"Coffee would've done it too." Dean breathed against Cas' lips. </p><p>"We both know which one you prefer." The angel's hand was again on Dean's front but this time it was not gentle. It was harsh, the way Dean liked it.</p><p>"What do you do to me, Cas?" They both looked down at Dean's pants filling up.</p><p>"It's not what I do, what I am <em>going</em> to do, Dean." Dean's hunter strength was no match compared to Castiel's angelic strength and in the next moment, their positions were switched. Dean felt his back hit the cold wall as Castiel grabbed the front of his shirt roughly. </p><p>"You think it was easy for me?" Cas said while assaulting Dean's lips with his own. "Having you in my arms last night but not being able to take you apart?" </p><p>"Cas.." Dean moaned out. </p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Dean." Cas bit his lower lip, drawing blood. "I love cuddling with you." His teeth were on Dean's neck. "I love spooning with you." His tongue ravished Dean's collarbone. "But three days in a row without touching you the way I want-" His hand went inside Dean's shirt and pinched a nipple. "Just makes me lose all control." </p><p>Dean's carded his hand through Cas' hair, urging him to go on. His dick was throbbing painfully in his pants and Cas' fingers on his sensitive nipples weren't helping. </p><p>Cas practically ripped off the buttons of Dean's shirt and brought his tongue on his nipple sucking gratuitously. Dean threw his head back against the wall. His hands roamed over Cas' neck and back, he was already too far gone to do anything else. So he let the angel take charge. </p><p>Cas hastily removed Dean's belt and his hand slipped inside, past his jeans, past his underwear's waistband. It finally took Dean's dick in his hand. He gave him a jerk once, twice and then stopped. Dean whined pathetically. "It's not what <em>I</em> do to you, Dean." Cas grabbed his wrist and put it on his own erection. "It's what <em>you</em> do to me." </p><p>For a moment, they both stopped their movements and looked at each other. Dean swallowed. "I am ready."  </p><p>Cas didn't even take a minute to flip Dean around to make him face the wall. He felt his pants being yanked over his ass and then pool at his ankles. The cool air was soothing. Cas put two fingers in front of his mouth."Suck." </p><p>Dean obediently opened his mouth and sucked those two fingers like his life depended on it. They still had to make the four hour drive home and it was going to be a pain in the ass. <em>Literally</em>. </p><p>When Cas decided that it was wet enough, pulled his fingers out and pushed it against Dean's rim. He pushed it inside. Dean felt his knees go weak as Cas scissored his fingers inside, trying to get him open enough. But it was still hurting. </p><p>Cas would've sensed it because the next moment he said, "It won't be enough, Dean. I need lube." </p><p>"Wait I have some." Dean bent down to extract the small tube of lube he always kept in his pocket. </p><p>He felt the cold liquid enter him and this time, it felt smoother. Dean thanked himself for having the tube handy.  </p><p>"Do it already, Cas." Dean said desperately. </p><p>Cas put a hand against the wall to brace himself &amp; then he gently entered Dean. With all his manhandling and roughness in bed, Cas was gentle while entering Dean. He was always too scared to hurt him. <em>Unlike Dean, who was quick and fast, taking Cas in any and every way possible</em>. It took a lot more for Cas to fall apart than it took Dean. He was an angel after all. This is why Dean let him take control most of the time. It was so easy to just let go, to let his angel take care of him. </p><p>Cas never held back once he was inside and made sure Dean was okay. He pounded Dean so hard, he could feel his head hit the wall with every thrust. He rutted his dick against the wall to get some friction. He wondered whether he will be able to come just like this. <em>That will be so embarassing. </em></p><p>"Cas.." He moaned. </p><p>"What do you want, Dean?" Cas whispered in his ear, refusing to slow down his speed. </p><p>"Your hand.." Dean was using both his hands to support himself on the wall because his legs were ready to give out anytime. </p><p>"Anything you want, babe." Cas took his dick in his hand and started jerking him off. At the same time, his dick hit the sweet spot inside Dean and Dean almost came. </p><p>Cas grabbed the base of his cock to stop his orgasm and said, "Not yet. Together." </p><p>Dean nodded and put his head against the wall, sobbing softly as Cas kept pounding him with no mercy. If he wanted, he could last all day, fucking Dean endlessly, making him hang on for his dear life, reducing him to nothing but <em>Castiel's</em>. </p><p>"Harder." He said, because even though Cas was giving him his all, it wasn't enough. Cas obliged. He grabbed Dean's hips to get him at a better angle and thrusted inside, getting his prostate over and over again. He started jerking off Dean again and this time he didn't stop. The sensation was too much for Dean and he closed his eyes, seeing stars as he came into Cas' hand, screaming his name. He felt cool come fill up his ass as Cas bit his shoulder to ride out his own orgasm. </p><p>Dean knees gave out and he was on the ground, panting. Cas sat behind him, hugging him from behind. "I missed you." </p><p>"I missed you too." Dean said, taking Cas' come covered hand and entangling their fingers. </p><p>"I was a little rough. I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>Dean turned around to look at Cas and chuckled. "You were perfect babe." </p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up. As much I like seeing you covered in my seed, it's gonna dry out soon and it's gonna be a..." </p><p>"A pain in the ass." Dean finished, making Cas laugh. </p><p>"I love you." He said softly.</p><p>"I know." </p><p>Cas hit him lightly over the head. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You're supposed to say it back."</p><p>"I said it last week and the week before that. How many times do I have to say it?"</p><p>"As many times as I want because I like those words coming out from these lips." Cas kissed him softly.</p><p>Even though they've been together since months, Dean still felt embarrassed to say it. It felt too vulnerable. "You're so sappy." </p><p>Cas sighed. "Whatever. Come on, let's get you in the shower." </p><p>Cas helped him get up and they both made their way to the bathroom, Dean limping. </p><p>Cas undressed himself and they both entered the tub. Cas asked Dean to just lay back and let him take care of him. It hurt Dean to sit on the cold marble, but the warm water was soothing. And Cas' hands gently running soap over his body made him forget all his pain. He looked at the angel carefully concentrating on touching and soothing every part of Dean's body, especially the parts where he had left his marks on. </p><p>"I can heal these." Cas said, touching a bite mark on Dean's chest. </p><p>"I don't want you to." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because I like feeling you on me all the time." </p><p>"Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Dean? Because I got carried away sometimes and then I just want to claim you, to make you mine and you're so gentle with me-" </p><p>"Cas?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Shut up." Dean said, without opening his eyes.</p><p>For the first time, Cas actually listened to Dean and shut up. He quietly went back to applying soap on Dean's body. Dean opened his eyes to look at the angel. He was again concentrating on his marks, brushing his hands against them softly. </p><p>Dean took his face in his hands to make the angel look at him. "You know what?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Cas smiled. "I know." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter : https://mobile.twitter.com/hopeless_cas</p><p>Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>